Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to methods, an arrangement and an electronic component.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional packages, such as mold structures, for electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the electronic chips. Packaged electronic chips usually comprise a bond wire connecting an upper surface of the electronic chip with a leadframe or the like. A lower surface of the electronic chip is conventionally soldered onto the leadframe which involves high temperatures and a high mechanical stress.